Duo's Visit
by Funny Bunny
Summary: About five years after Duo's Hidden Past, my first Heero's Clone story Duo comes from heaven for a visit.
1. Default Chapter

Duo's Visit

Dear Readers,

This is the sequel to what originally started out as Heero's Clone, but what is now Duo's Hidden Past, I believe it is... This is what has happened between that story and this one, in short note. In the first, Heero wanted to make another clone of himself, with as closely a match to Duo as he could, of course Hilde agreed to carry the child. Well, she did, and the little guy turned out to be healthy, and closely matched to Duo in looks, and yes, even personality. After she had the child, (Who was named Solo, because that's what Duo wanted to name his first child.), Heero engaged, and they got married a year, and a half a year later. Duo, however, as most of you now know, was excepted into heaven openly. On the other hand, he turned it down, hence Bob (A.K.A. God, the hippie dude.) decided to give Duo a new demon body. Duo still can go to heaven, seems he was not banned from it, but most of the time he lives in the demonic world. It so happened that this is how, and about when Duo decided to visit his mortal friends down on Earth. I do not own GW, or any of it's already claimed trademarks. (Oh, and for religious peoples.... I just believe God is a hippie because they are the most.... Loving, peace- making, environmental people that I know... So it just makes sense, plus, it does add a touch of humor, which is always good.)

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 1: How Duo Decided.

It was your typical, pleasant, and sunny day in heaven.... But heck, it was always sunny in heaven.... Duo was commonly known as the first to turn it down in history, henceforth everyone knew him. Which made it easier to accept the fact he was a demon, walking in an angelic community. He curtly nodded his head at passer- by's, as he headed to the local newspaper stand. The only magazine that was published was (Literally) the People Magazine, (Which of course I do not own.) it was published daily, and you could by it on any living human you wanted. Duo always purchased four, sometimes five, before heading home to read them. The angel who ran the stand, knew Duo very well, and always had the usual four tied into a bundle, for an easier carry while flying. Duo bought the bundle, received exact change, and walked home instead today.

It was while he was walking that he opened up the one that he knew little about, and read it. Heero had been the most worth while to read since Duo's death, because he had changed so much, from a cold, poker faced, monotone soldier he once was, into a caring, considerate, and happy father he had now become. His company had grown, and he no longer had to attend work to see that the work was done, because he had executives to handle most of his business for him, giving him time at home to spend with the child he had, and Hilde. 

It had shocked Duo how Heero had married Hilde, but, they had to have time to move on, and ways to do so. Duo sighed, Heero had rebuilt his life, and it felt good to know that Duo had made that change happen. Now, he felt a need to see that life he had made possible, but first, he needed approval from Bob...

...

Heero woke from his slumber, to the early morning light streaming down in his eyes. He looked, and was surprised to find Solo there, before remembering what had happened late last night. Another nightmare, and a request to sleep in bed with his parents. Heero smiled fondly at Solo, he reminded Heero so much of Duo, not the way he ended, but the way he was while they were still in the grueling hands of war. So innocent, and sweet, and yes, even loud. Heero lifted the covers from himself, careful as to not stir his five- year old boy, and headed into the bathroom. The morning went as usual, shower, dress, breakfast, and a visit to the small shrine Heero had built for Duo, before taking Solo, in hand, to go to "Bring Your Kids to Work Day.", which made young Solo happier than he (Supposedly) had been in his entire life. 

The day was off to a good start, and Heero Yuy, with a smile on his lips, greeted it eagerly, happy to be a live.

...

Duo walked up to the door that lead to Bob's home, Duo could tell Lucifer was currently there... "I really wish you would put everything up here in an orderly fashion, Bob.", Lucifer stated, just as Duo entered, "You know it really needs it.", 

(Lucifer belongs to Madame Ruby, a friend, he wears a red suit, and tie, with a bowler hat to match, very neat and tidy.)

"Awe, little brother, that's why Hell exist for you.", Bob stated, "If you want to organize something, organize that.", 

"Fine, I'll see you spring break then? Over your spring break parties clean- up...", Lucifer stated, walking past Duo, with a tip of his hat.

Duo entered the room, and noted the numerous new decors that Bob had picked up, twelve more lava lamps, black lights, not to mention another spa.... Duo sweat- dropped greatly, and stepped forward. "Hi, Duo, what is it you want from us this fine, bright morning?", St. Paul asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's been, what oh, lets say... Six and a half years since I died, and well, I was wondering if I could... You know.... Pay a little week- long visit to my friends, please?", Duo gave kawaii puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, it's a done deal, here, this'll keep anyone who doesn't closely know you to not see your wings, or anything else strange, okay?", Bob handed Duo a necklace, "Save any innocent children, it does good for them later on to have seen a few strange things in their lifetimes.", 

...

So Duo was allowed to go down and visit Heero, and the rest of the gang, oh, and one more thing, Treize had a message for Wufei, something about his pants being unzipped during sword duel..... Duo thought these things over as he headed for the gate. It was easy to let his mind wander on what it... "Well, better get going before traffic backs up.", he stated, and off he went.

****

End Chapter: Sorry so short, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Duo's Visit

****

Chapter 2: Solo, and Heero

"I get to go to Daddy's work today!", Solo stated, happily.

"Yes, that's right, isn't it, now eat up.", Heero stated with a light chuckle.

"Yes, before your cereal gets soggy.", Hilde stated.

"Yes Mom.", Solo stated.

Heero watched his son as he ate his cereal quickly, and hopped up from the table. "Solo, take care of your bowl.", Heero reminded the five- year old child.

"Yes, Dad." Solo stated, racing back, before running out of the room again.

"How many times have I told him not to run in the house?", Hilde asked Heero.

"A million at the least, but you know how he is..." Heero stated, kissing her on the cheek, "I better go before he gets impatient.", 

"See you later, oh, and dinner tonight is lasagna..", Hilde reminded.

"Sounds good, see you later.", Heero stated, turning to the door, and heading out.

...

"Hello, Mr. Yuy.", one of the secretary's stated, "I'm surprised you'd show up today.", 

"Why wouldn't I? Solo wouldn't have it today if I didn't come.", Heero joked.

"Where's your office Daddy?", Solo stated.

Heero sighed, and started walking down the hall, Solo in toe. Heero's company, Genetics Inc., specialized in the cloning of human beings. Heero's job mainly entailed, checking over those who wanted the cloning done. The rules where simply put, no cloning for donors, no clone to achieve a perfect child. The main stream of customers contained the people who had lost someone close, and wanted to have a clone of that person. You had to have someone to carry the child, and a piece of DNA. It was that simple. Heero opened the door to his office, and Solo plopped himself on the couch in the corner. Heero sat down at his desk. The growth of his company had been thanks in part to the discovery on how to make clones live normal lives. Making them true human beings. 

"You can see our house from here.", Solo stated, pointing out of the large windows.

"Yes, you can can't you.", Heero stated, giving a dazzling smile to the boy.

He'd been doing that a lot since Solo's birth. Heero still remembered it. It was odd at first that his son looked a lot like Duo. When Solo had been placed in his arms, Heero couldn't help but feel joyful at holding him. It was the first time he truly smiled since Duo's death. Solo was unique though, in his own ways. He was a sweet child, and deserved what he had right now. "Hey, betcha that you can see the whole city from the top of the building.", Heero whispered, with a wink. 

"Can we go see, can we, please?", Solo made his poutiest face.

Heero looked at him sternly for a couple seconds, "Well, I don't see why not.", 

So, they headed towards the elevator. Heero let Solo push the button, seems he begged for it anyway. The top of the building had a garden, do to the lack of room on the colony, and the breeze was pleasantly mild. Heero watched as Solo scampered around the building. "Solo, be careful now, don't want you to fall.", Heero warned, protectively.

...

Duo knew he shouldn't be out in broad daylight, but he was, however, he had landed on the side of a skyscraper to rest for a bit. The day was pleasant enough for him, as he sunned his wings liking the feel of the sun on them. He could hear the laughter of a child up top, and a stern parent saying something, but Duo didn't really care.

...

Solo taking after his Dad's love of danger, had climbed up into one of the trees close to the North ledge. "Solo, get down from there, it's not safe.", Heero stated.

Just as he said that, the branch snapped. To Heero it felt like eternity, he couldn't hear anything but his heartbeat as Solo was flung over the side and down. Heero let out the most terrified scream anyone could imagine. His mind raced, his breath quickened. 'No, not again, no, no, no, no!!!!!!', he thought over and over again.

...

Duo was just getting comfy when a small body fell past him, causing Duo to jump up from the sudden realization it was a small child. Without second thought, Duo lunched himself off the side, fell down to save the poor kid. He caught the child mid- air, before flying back up to the top. 'I'll never hear the end of this one from Lucifer.', Duo thought, knowing how he wasn't supposed to be seen. What he didn't notice was that the kid was a replica of himself, before he became a demon. Sure his face, and most of his body were the same, minus the slender tail, animal like feet, and cat- like eyes, and soft fuzz that covered him.

...

Heero stood, shocked he couldn't move, he couldn't bring himself to see his kid lying dead on the cement. 'What am I going to tell Hilde, how am I going to tell her?...', Heero felt tears burning at his eyes, his throat tightened. Just as he fell to his knees, a person landed next to him, and gently sat Solo safely on the stones in front of Heero. Who then went through a completely different feeling, he hugged Solo tightly, tears did come. Then he held Solo back, and looked into his face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, hear me?", Heero sternly said.

"Yes, Dad, I-- I promise.", Solo stated.

"Guess you're glad to see me.", Duo stated to Heero. (Heero doesn't know that it's Duo, because he doesn't look like him really.) 

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much, I- I don't know how to repay you Mr?", Heero stated, standing up.

"Duo Maxwell, Heero, you didn't know it was me right?", Duo stated.

"D-D-Duo?!", Heero stated.

"Yup, and trust me, death is not all they say it is in the Bible.", Duo said, with a chuckle, "And I have a new body, like it?", Duo turned around so Heero'd see it all.

Heero looked pale as a sheet, that is, before he passed out. "Daddy? Hey, Mr. Duo, is my Dad gonna be okay?", Solo asked.

"Um.. Yeah, I think I just scared the living daylights outta him or som'thing.", Duo stated, bending to get a better look at Heero.

****

End Chapter: Duo's back, Duo's back!!!!!! R&R, Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Duo's Visit

****

Chapter 3: It's Really Duo.

Heero rolled his head to the side, he felt like a ton of bricks, he couldn't get up too quick at first... "Hey, Heero!", came a familiar voice, "Here drink some of this, it'll do you some good.", 

Heero sipped the water that was shoved into his face. "Hn, what happened?", Heero asked.

"I showed up, and you passed out.", the voice stated.

As Heero's vision cleared up, he saw who that voice belonged to. "Am I dead?", Heero whispered.

"No, I died, but I'm not dead either.", Duo stated, "So I thought I'd visit.", 

"How'd you? What ha-", Duo interrupted Heero.

"For one, I know everything that happened after I died.", Duo stated, "I was accepted into heaven but, I traded it for a new demonic body instead.", 

Heero sat speechless for a while. "I heard about how you made another clone that didn't have the side effects I had, and that Hilde carried it. I also heard you two got married, and helped raise him.", Duo continued, "I was heading over to visit when this boy fell right past me, and you know the rest.", 

"Oh...", Heero stated.

"Nice company by the way, yes, I did note the little dedication on the side of the building.", Duo winked, "Oh, and I'm glad you've managed to get a normal life without me.", 

Heero looked at Duo, "I missed you so much.", he stated.

"Awe come on, I thought you were done crying when the kid was born.", Duo stated.

"And you saved him, how do I?..", Heero drifted of, still figuring out how to put it.

"Take me home with you, and let me eat something?", Duo suggested.

"Um... Okay...", Heero agreed.

....

"He looks a lot like I did.", Duo stated, "Gee, hope your floor's scratch proof." 

Heero looked down at Duo's feet reluctantly, and shrugged, "It's no difference, what do you think that does to them?", he gestured towards Solo.

"Hey! That's no fair!", Solo exclaimed at his Father.

"Yes it is, you're the one who told about my magazines.", Heero stated patiently.

Solo pouted, as they headed inside. "I want to see the others, I really haven't heard a whole lot about them.", Duo stated.

"Well, Wufei's been married for half a year now, and Quatre's proposed, and Trowa's going out with a wild- life biologist, I think Noin, and Milliardo got married a couple years back as well.", Heero listed it off, "What about you?", 

"I... I have been having myself some fun. But I really haven't found the one yet.", Duo stated, "Though I'd have to admit those angel women are... Well, you know.", 

"Oh, yes, I think I do.", Heero commented.

"So what's up with the kid?", Duo asked.

"Well, just before you died, I... I came up with the cure for the cloning problems...", Heero stated, "So I made another clone of myself, and that's the final product.", 

"I heard Hilde carried him.", Duo commented, "God, how I've missed her!", 

"Duo, don't go thinking that you'll steal her back, we're married now.", Heero stated, with a tinge of a whine in his voice.

"You really are human.", Duo stated.

Heero just blinked a couple times. "I mean as in you're no longer some mono- toned robot.", he finished.

Heero just blinked again, and chuckled, "Gods, no.", he stated, "I guess after you died, full realization of what you'd been trying to teach me sunk in.", 

"I'm happy I could help then.", Duo commented.

"Well, I'm glad you did.", Heero stated, nodding happily.

****

End Chapter: Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Duo's Visit

****

Chapter 4: Hilde Finds Out (Not Really, but Pretty Close)

Heero felt good about seeing Duo again, that is until.... "Daddy! Daddy! Mommy's home!!!!!", Solo stated, running into the living room.

"I thought I told you not to run in the house Solo Yuy.", Heero stated.

"Yes, Daddy.", Solo groaned.

Then, Heero felt it sink in.... "Okay, what do I tell Hilde about you, without her thinking I've gone back into depression, or have completely lost it?", Heero asked, sarcastically.

"Just say that you have company, and that she should cook something really special....", came Duo's obvious suggestion...

"That might just work Duo...", Heero stated.

...

"Um... Honey sugar pie?...", Heero asked timidly.

Hilde raised an eyebrow, "All right, Heero, what are you up to, the last time you called me that was right before Solo told me you had those magazines....", Hilde stated, in a low, and deadly voice.

Heero gulped, there was nothing worse than a mad woman, :"Well, tell you the truth... We have some pretty important company, and I....", 

"Want to have them meet me, sure!", she replied.

"Uh.... Yeah.", Heero silently thought, 'Not what I had in mind.',

A couple seconds later, a scream was heard that could wake the dead... Heero crept inside the house carefully. "Awe! How CUTE!!!!!!", Hilde cooed, "How did you know I wanted a Duo chibi, Heero?!", 

"Um.... Solo told me?", Heero lied.

Hilde quickly planted a kiss on Heero's lips before grabbing the keys, and heading outside with a "I'm going to buy some food for it.", remark.

Heero glanced puzzled at the cute little Duo chibi sitting on the floor.... "Okay, Duo, what are you up to?", Heero asked, flatly.

The chibi blinked innocently up at Heero, and then yawned, just before an audible pop was heard, and Duo was sitting on the couch. "It's a safe guard, you didn't think I'd show everyone that I'm a live did you? Besides that, if my cutest form works then I might be able to stay.... Forever!", Duo answered.

"Oh, boy.... I should be careful what I wish for....", Heero muttered under his breath.

It wasn't too long later before Hilde returned, and Duo popped back into his 'chibi' form, he flew up to her, and managed to get into the bag she was carrying, not before long, popping back out with a bag of Chibi Chips... "Oh, no you don't, you're having something healthy for dinner.", Hilde stated, firmly.

Duo gave her puppy dog eyes, until she gave in... That is until a collar was produced... (The kind with the little bell on it.) Then, Duo glared at her.... "Hn.", and off he flew to sit on Heero's shoulders, who was snickering at the sight.

"Oh, no you don't I have to make sure that hair of yours is lice, tick, and flea free....", Hilde stated, picking him up by his braid, and carrying him off to the bathroom....

Heero then fell into a fit of laughter right after they left the room... Having Duo back might not be a bad idea, it might actually be good comic relief from stressful days... Heero thought to himself, before heading into the kitchen to grab an apple.

****

End Chapter: Wow, now we all know he has a 'chibi' form to go into... 


	5. Chapter 5

Duo's Visit 

****

Chapter 6: Continued From Chapter 5

Heero dropped Solo at his school, right after the car was out of site, Solo happily bounced into his classroom, a little too much bouncing. "Shi. Ni.", Duo said, feeling the effects of the bobbing. 

"Okay, children, time for show n' tell, who's first?", the teacher asked, "Solo, okay.", 

"I brought our new pet, a Duo chibi, we just call him Duo though.", Solo announce, opening up the container, and scooping Duo out of his little safety spot, "See?", 

"Shi? Shini ni shi!", Duo huffed, pointing to the container.

"He flies too!", with that, Solo tossed Duo into the air.

"Shiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!", Duo screamed, before he let his wings unfold, the chibi Duo turned, and glared at Solo.

Then, some other kid grabbed him. "Shini....", Duo groaned.

It was a long day for Duo, and as soon as Heero came to pick up Solo from school, Duo was cheering in his high pitched voice. Hence, ended his day of torture.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Trowa!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Duo's Visit

****

Chapter 7: Telling the Others, and the Future

Duo was napping in his favorite sun- lit windowsill, when Heero scooped him up, and stuck him into his carrying case. "Shiiiiiii- ni....", Duo yawned, before curling back up to rest some more.

"We're going to go see the guys.", Heero said, Duo was already asleep again, "Lazy baka.", 

So, they headed for Quatre's home, who had been the one to set up the get together... Heero rang the door bell, and Quatre answered it. "Hello, Heero, I didn't think you'd be able to get away from the office...", Quatre said, cheerfully.

"Quatre.", Heero said.

"Yes, Heero?", Quatre asked, taking Heero's coat from him.

"It's a Sunday, I always take them off, I suggest you do the same sometime...", Heero handed Quatre the carrier, "Hold on to this for a bit."

"How cute, it's a Duo chibi! How'd you find it? I heard they're very rare.", Quatre cooed, "Can I?", 

"Sure.", Heero sighed.

Quatre promptly took Duo out of his container, and started to fawn all over him like crazy. "Shini!", Duo stated, glomping onto Quatre.

"Aaaaaaawwwweeee!", Quatre squealed.

"He's a lot more then an ordinary Duo chibi, Kat.", Heero explained, "But, I can't really show you why until the rest show up.", 

"Really?", Quatre responded, "Well, then, guess we better go to the front parlor then.", 

"You mean they're all here?", Heero said.

"Yup!", Quatre smiled.

...

So, both entered the room, where Trowa, and Wufei, and Milliardo, also Quatre. Heero sat Duo in the center of the table, before sitting down. Trowa looked at it an expression of slight shock on his face, which only those who looked closely would notice, Wufei glared at Duo as he tried to snatch a peanut from his plate of snacks, and Milliardo watched with mute interest. "Guys, I think you need to know something....", Heero sighed, "That, is Duo, not a Duo chibi, but Duo Maxwell....", 

Upon Heero saying that, the chibi flew to the couch to perch, and then changed back into Duo in his normal, demon form. Everyone's mouth dropped. "D- D- Duo?!!!!!", Wufei exclaimed.

"Nice to see ya too, Wu- Wu!", Duo greeted, "Mmmmm... Cashews, my favorites, mind if I?", 

Wufei just nervously nodded as Duo took a few to munch on. Trowa's look of shock faded, "What are you?", he asked, calmly.

"Demon, I would have been an angel, but, that's boring!", Duo groaned, "At least now I can possibly stay here, that is if that slave driver Lucifer allows me to.", 

"I see...", Quatre said, quieter than usual.

"Yeah, and now I have one more person to show my true form to, but I'm saving it for a special time.", Duo replied.

"I understand.", Heero stated.

"Yo- You mean when you decide to marry? Right?", Wufei found the words to speak.

"My point precisely.", Duo said.

"Wow, are you here to stay?", Milliardo asked.

"Maybe, depends....", Duo sighed.

...

It was later that night a letter arrived for him, and Duo opened it. "Dear Duo Maxwell, Do to the circumstances surrounding your arrival, you are to stay with the Yuy family for until the passing of all your fellow pilots have come.", it read.

...

So, Duo told Heero the exciting news, his response, oh, boy.... 

****

End Story: R&R


End file.
